


This Time Will Be Different

by SuspiciousBlueJay



Series: Together At Last [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 2nd fic ever, Achilles and Patroclus are Alexander and Hephaistion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Regaining Memories, Soul Bond, because I say so, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousBlueJay/pseuds/SuspiciousBlueJay
Summary: Continuation of Together At Last.Achilles and Patroclus are Alex the great and HephaestionBecause I say so
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great & Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Series: Together At Last [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156808
Kudos: 9





	This Time Will Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> Can read on its but It makes more sense if you read the first part.  
> I'm dyslexic and this is my 2nd fic so please don't judge to harshly if I make some spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Song lyrics inspired by Achilles come down.

This time would be different.

Both the boys wept, they wept as the embraced, but they were tears of happiness.

“I can’t believe your really here” Achilles spoke in little more than a whisper looking into his love’s golden-brown eyes, as if Patroclus would disappear, as he had done in so many lives.

“I’m here my love, I’m here” Patroclus spoke, reaching up to pull his hands gently through Achilles golden-hair.

Sitting here holding his lover close, laying on the grass, the man with gold-brown eyes remembered.

He remembered.

_He saw Gold-hair and Brown eyes as children, a teacher laughing telling them they were one soul in two bodies._

_He saw Gold-hair, now named Alexander become king, Brown eyes standing by his side through it all._

_He saw Brown eyes in every battle, in every council meeting, in every conquest of every city Gold-hair ever conquered and consequently named Alexandria._

_He saw Gold-hair and Brown eyes, in a great hall, of a grand place, of a magnificent city they had conquered. He saw captives watching Gold-hair and Brown eyes with fear shinning in their eyes._

_He saw the captives addresses Brown eyes, calling him Alexander and begging him for mercy. He saw the confusion on Brown eye’s face, and the pure glee on the face of Gold-hair as he proclaimed that, “I am Alexander, but this man is also Alexander.”_

_He saw the affectionate look on Brown eyes face that could only mean “I love you so much you idiot” ._

_He saw Gold-hair trust half of his army to Brown eyes, despite the advice of everyone else. How no one else saw the look of pure trust between the two men, he would never know._

_He saw Gold-hair give more and more and more to Brown eyes, he gave him a position as second in command to his empire, he gave him his trust, and most importantly he gave him his love._

_He saw Brown eyes constantly bring Gold-hair food, medicine and more. Always telling him to make sure he was in good health, to never leave him alone._

_He heard people refer Gold-hair and Brown-eyes as Achilles and Patroclus._

_He heard people say that the only thing that ruled Alexander was Brown eye’s thighs._

He laughed

_He saw Gold-hair and Brown eyes separated by separate war campaigns, so far away form each other, burning for each other, longing for each other’s touch._

_Then he saw Brown eyes, literally burn._

_He saw Brown eyes, fall ill, too ill. A fever and illness no healer, medic, or mystic could possible heal._

_He saw Brown eyes frantically beg incoherently for Gold-hair, to see Gold-hair again one last time, to touch him, to run his hands through that beautiful, silky, smooth golden hair._

_He saw that Gold-hair came as soon as he heard, abandoning his war campaign snapping and telling his advisors that Brown eyes was more important than they’ll ever be!_

_But Gold-hair was too late, Brown eyes was gone._

_He hear Gold-hair’s cries and though that the whole empire could feel his grief, his pain, his loss._

_He saw Gold-hair clutch Brown eyes to his chest, refusing to let go, refusing to believe he was truly gone._

_He hear Gold-hair begin to sing “Patroclus, Patroclus, Patroclus come down, please come down, come down off the roof”._

_He saw Brown eyes being ripped from Gold-hair’s arms, Gold-hair still singing rocking back and forth, clutching at the air hoping it would somehow bring Brown eyes back._

_He saw Gold-hair refusing to eat for days on end eventually passing out._

_He saw Gold-hair’s health deteriorate, until he eventually joined his loved, smiling as he went, smiling for the first time in months._

“Achilles, touch me.. please” Patroclus begged, Gold-brown eye full of tears as he lay on the soft next to his love.

“Patroclus, dear I’m already touching you” said Achilles laughing slightly, his arms firmly around the boy next to him.

“Oh, I didn’t realise, I’m sorry”.

“My heart there is nothing to apologise for, we are together now and I am never leaving you again. This I promise you.” Spoke Achilles wiping the tears from the Gold-Brown eyes that he loved so much.

“Forever” asked Patroclus, running his hands through his loves long golden hair.

“Forever” echoed Achilles.

**Author's Note:**

> Can read on its but It makes more sense if you read the first part.  
> I'm dyslexic and this is my 2nd fic so please don't judge to harshly if I make some spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please give me feedback... I need validation.
> 
> Song was inspired by "Achilles come down" by Gang of youths, and "Achilles reply" by Ajax on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBWt0e7XmJ0) - seriously watch her video, it made me cry.
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr I need more friends (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/suspiciousbluejay)


End file.
